


A Little Unsteady

by orphan_account



Series: WolfStarBucks [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Auror Sirius, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, M/M, M/M/M, No Voldemort, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Secret Relationships, auror James, established relationships - Freeform, fluff no smut, poly family parenting, polyamorous parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Frank Longbottom sees two of his friends snogging in a corridor at the Ministry, he's upset for one reason only-- how dare James cheat on Lily, and Remus cheat on Sirius.  But unfortunately for Frank, not everything is what it seems.</p><p> <i>Remus was the sort who, when he found people who loved him the way James and Sirius did, he would protect it at all costs.  Threaten that love and Remus would kill you, without hesitation.  With a smile on his face and a flick of his wand.  Afterward he would make himself a cup of cocoa and have a biscuit and not lose a minute of sleep.</i></p><p> <i>That was how Remus loved.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lannethvaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannethvaen/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: Ive read a lot of fics with remus/sirius/James but tbh theyre mostly porn so I was wondering if u get time if u cud do a r/ship of them that not only focused on the sexy times just fluff and love etc.
> 
> I was really excited to write established WolfStarBucks that was fluff-no-porn. Hopefully this is what you had in mind. It's sickeningly sweet, it really is. Like, I don't even know how to begin apologising for how fluffy this is. Actually I'm not sorry at all. I could have gone on with this for AGES.

The corridor was supposed to be deserted. The Aurors were all having their lunch, and Black was telling some grand story about how he’d managed to fend of six Death Eaters the summer before their seventh year—right before Dumbledore disappeared and reappeared two years later with his second defeat of a Dark Wizard. 

Lupin had been in the room, bringing something to Black the forgetful Auror had forgotten. He’d parted ways with a small kiss to Black’s cheek, nothing most of the lads there hadn’t seen before. Lupin and Black had got together somewhere round the end of sixth year. Right when Potter had finally given up on Evans, though now she was pregnant with his child—even in spite of refusing to marry the git. Most people didn’t blame her.

Anyway, after Lupin had gone, Frank realised Potter wasn’t in the room, and he knew how cranky his partner could get if he missed a meal. He’d checked the main offices, but the messy-haired, bespectacled man was nowhere to be found. Which was rather odd. It was difficult even four years after Hogwarts, that you’d see Black and Potter not in the room together.

So he wandered down the corridor which led to the lifts and the supply cupboards. And he’d come round the corner not thinking much, but he came to a screeching halt when pressed against the lift doors was James Potter, and he was being snogged. Rather voraciously so. And by Black’s live-in boyfriend.

Lupin had his hands on either side of Potter’s face, pressed to the cold metal of the lift doors, and they certainly looked…intertwined. Potter had his hands on Lupin’s cheeks, their hips slotted together hard, and Frank was certain he heard one of them give a very low moan.

Frank felt his stomach bottom out. Black was his friend, as was Lupin. And Potter. And Evans, in fact—and being that Potter and Evans were a couple, it meant Potter and Lupin were both cheating.

Feeling his face go hot, Frank turned on his heel and rushed to his office. Throwing a pinch of floo powder into the flames, he stuck his head in to find his wife sat at the table with a book and a cuppa.

“Frank!” she exclaimed. “What the bloody hell?”

“Er. Alice, love, how long has it been since you’ve chatted to Evans?”

“Lily?” Alice blinked in surprise. “Dunno, month or two, maybe.”

“She and Potter still getting on alright?”

Alice looked even more confused. “She didn’t really mention. We were a bit caught up with our fears in pushing a baby out of our…”

“Right yes,” he interrupted loudly. “The thing is…I’ve just seen…” He stopped and shook his head. “They’re together though, right?”

Alice now looked almost angry. “Of course. They’re having a baby, Frank. What’s this about? Tell me you’re not going to start whinging like the others about them not being married.”

“No I…it’s not that. I just…” He stopped and shook his head. “Never mind. I’ll see you this evening, yeah?”

Alice didn’t look convinced, but sighed anyway. “I’m making chicken for tea, alright. Don’t be late.”

“Promise I won’t be.” Frank pulled away, letting the floo close before he stood up. Brushing ash from his front, he wandered back into the sitting lounge and found Potter there once more, sat rather close to Black. They were talking in a low tone, but whatever Black said, Potter threw his head back and laughed, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Fucking brilliant, Pads.”

Sirius rolled his eyes a little, but was grinning from ear to ear. “S’why you keep me round, innit?”

Potter snorted. “Yeah, you tell yourself that, mate.” He glanced up and saw Frank, grinning. “Longbottom, you look like someone put flobberworms in your pants. You and Alice rowing?”

Frank coughed, shaking his head. “No er…just. Hormones. You know how it is.”

“Too right,” James moaned. “Not long now though, eh.”

Frank felt like he’d _swallowed_ the aforementioned flobberworms, and wondered if he should just out Potter right there. Only Potter would likely hex him stupid, and really, Frank had no proof. Honestly it was more likely Black would believe Potter over him anyway. He always did.

So he took a seat next to his now gone cold tea and slightly stale sandwich, and wondered if he should just let it go.

*** 

“Merlin,” James moaned, coming in through the floo. He grimaced at the soot, waving his wand to banish it before warm arms came round his waist.

“You’re late,” the voice said in his ear.

James rolled his eyes, but turned his head a bit. “Sorry, Moony. Not everyone can be so bloody lucky as to get the non-cursed manor assignments.”

A head of long black hair and wolfish grin poked round the corner. “Whinge all you want, Potter. You’re just jealous I have all the luck.”

James let out another small groan, but softened when warm arms came round him from the back. They clasped in front of his stomach, and soft lips pressed to the side of his neck. “Well, Pads has supper cooking, so I thought you might need some cuddles after your long day.”

James let out another groan, this one letting Remus know he very much would like some cuddles after his long day. “It _was_ dreadful, you know,” he said with a small pout.

Remus chuckled as he began to undo the buttons on James’ auror robes. “I imagine it was. You look absolutely shattered, love.”

“I am,” James insisted petulantly. 

He let Remus lead him to the sofa where he was divested of his work clothing, and presented with a pair of muggle jogging bottoms and a t-shirt. One of Remus’ thank Merlin, as Sirius was still far shorter and thinner than the other two. He wriggled into them, knowing this close to the moon Remus would be too tired for sex, but honestly he just wanted the warm bodies of Sirius and Remus near him.

“Come here,” Remus said. He pulled James in to rest on his chest, letting his fingers card into James’ perpetually messy locks. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” James said with a huff. He turned his face into Remus’ jumper, snickering to himself the werewolf maintained his ridiculous wardrobe even in the summer months. Although truth be told, their northern cottage got drafty no matter the month. “Can we talk about literally anything else besides work?”

“How about…” Remus hummed a little as his fingers worked downward, pressing against James’ shoulder in a light massage. He deepened it when James groaned with pleasure. “How about how lovely it was to have a little snog at your work. I never get to do that.”

James huffed, turning his face into Remus’ neck and held him tight. “Someday,” he whispered. “I promise. I don’t like you being only Sirius’ to everyone else any more than you do.”

“And what about me?” came a petulant voice. The voice attached to the lithe body, threw himself onto the sofa, forcing James to budge up against the cushions. Remus let out a laugh as Sirius forced himself into the snuggle, not that it was unwelcome. “You two always forget about me.”

“No one forgets about you, Sirius,” James pointed out. “And might I remind you, people were shocked about you and Remus mostly because they thought you and I were shagging?”

“Sod off, James,” Sirius said, a grin on his face. “Everyone had to listen about you pining for Evans for absolutely ages.”

“Only because she asked me to,” James retorted.

Sirius huffed. “I just don’t see why Moony gets work snogs from you and all I get is a little kiss on the cheek from him. And I see you at work every bloody day and not once have you ever dragged me into a cupboard to have your dirty way with me.”

“Is the little piss-baby feeling neglected?” James asked, but his hand was already snaking out from where it was pinned between his thigh and Sirius’. Shifting, he grabbed Sirius by the chin and pressed a soft, slow kiss to his lips. “I love you,” he breathed.

Sirius let out a very satisfied hum as he leant back against Remus, and pulled James in closer. “Better,” he said with a nod.

“Git,” Remus said. With his two lovers wedged between his legs, he had never felt more content in his life. How he’d come to beloved and accepted by not one, but two of the most gorgeous looking men he’d ever met well…he’d never know. And he didn’t want to. Appreciation was enough.

After a few minutes, James let out a sleepy, loud yawn and pushed his face against Sirius’ shoulder. “Any chance you can magic the tea in here so we don’t have to move. Merlin I feel like I could sleep right here.”

“Well my toes are tingly and numb,” Remus said, “so I wouldn’t mind taking this to our bed after.”

James quickly attempted to shuffle some of the weight off Remus as Sirius lazily flicked his wand in the direction of the kitchen. “That ought to do it,” he said. “I think. Or I’ve just burnt everything.”

“Why do we keep you?” James wondered, but grinned when a large tray bearing chicken, roasted veg, and three bottles of muggle beer floated over.

The three of them shifted upright in order to properly enjoy their meal.

“Well done, Pads,” Remus said, leaning over to press a kiss to the side of Sirius’ face. “Just what we needed.”

“Seconded,” James said. “I, for one, am shattered though. Almost literally. You’ve no idea what it’s like to be hexed by a cursed wardrobe of all bloody things.”

Sirius snickered until James thwaped him upside the head. “What? It’s not like I don’t do the same bloody job you do, Prongs. It’s not my fault you got teamed up with Longbottom.”

James huffed. “Well that’s the problem, innit.” He rose and stretched out two hands, smiling a bit when his lovers gripped them and pulled to their feet. “He was acting really strange all day. Dodgy look in his eye, kept staring at me like he wanted to say something. He was the one who got distracted and triggered the bloody cursed wardrobe.” James absently rubbed at his cheek which earlier had sported a very nasty burn.

Sirius opened their bedroom door, and Remus immediately lit the fire as the three of them stripped down to pants and took up their usual spot on the bed. The middle was a rotation, and tonight was Sirius which was always the best because he was the smallest and easiest to sandwich between them.

“Did you ask him about it?” Remus asked as James reached over to flick off the lights with his wand. 

“I did,” James said. He banged his wand down on the nightstand, then reached under all three pillows to find Remus’ hand. His other arm snaked round Sirius’ waist and hitched him close, pressing a kiss to the side of Sirius’ neck. “He just gave me some rubbish about hormones and not sleeping and…well it sounded a rather lot like he was keeping something from me.”

Sirius shifted so his back was to James’ and he pulled Remus in close, snuffling along his neck. “Just slip Veritaserum in his tea tomorrow and ask him what the bloody hell he’s on about. I mean if he’s just trying to wind you up, and it’s getting you cursed…”

“I don’t think that’s it,” James said, burying his nose in the back of Sirius’ hair. He pressed a few kisses there, letting his hand trail up and down Sirius’ ribs. “You saw him at lunch, right? Did he seem odd to you?”

“No,” Sirius said. “He fucked off for a bit, right after Moony left. But nothing out of the ordinary.”

James hummed, then let his eyes close. “Well maybe I’ll ask Lily about it tomorrow. I’m going over to her and Marls’ to get what they bought us for our nursery.” Remus’ fingers began to trail along his palm, making him sleepy. “G’night.”

There were two short chuckles, then Remus leant in and pressed his mouth to Sirius’ very gently. “Goodnight.” 

*** 

“Budge up,” James said, giving Lily a gentle shove by the shoulders.

Lily glowered. “Watch it, Potter. I’m in a fragile state!”

James rolled his eyes, but eased Lily forward as he slid behind her on the sofa. He carefully eased her back between his legs, then picked up a bottle of dark coloured oil and rubbed it on his hands. She was sat there with towel round her breasts, her stomach exposed below it, and the towel hanging open in the back.

She was not very pleased until James’ warm hands began to smooth the tingling oil across her skin, and immediately her muscles began to loosen. “Merlin. You sure this is okay for the baby.”

“Positive,” James promised. “Got it from the midwife centre.” He increased the pressure a bit, then looked round Lily’s shoulder to Remus who was lying flat on his stomach near her belly, reading very quietly from one of his muggle books to the massive, baby-filled swell. “Alright, Moony?”

Remus glanced up through his eyelashes and gave James a shy smile. He did small things like this for the baby, and for Lily. He wasn’t as boisterously involved as James and Sirius were. Mostly, they assumed, because Remus had no real rights over the child at all. James and Lily were the listed parents, and Sirius and Marlene were legal godparents. They would have done something, had the toad-faced woman at the Ministry not prevented werewolves from being able to have jobs, or children, or own property of any sort. Every week, it seemed, a new law was being passed taking away something from people like Remus.

It started just when Lily and Marlene presented the idea of having a child to the three men. “Listen, no one knows about any of us,” Marlene said one night as they sat round drinking at the boys’. “I mean, for all they know, James and Lily are a couple, and those two,” she nodded at Sirius and Remus. “I’m the drunken friend who shows up from time to time. I think the only two who know a damned thing are Dorcas and Pete, and they’re not going to say anything.”

James looked dubious. “Yes, Marls. But a baby?”

“Lily wants one. She reckons your genes will be alright.”

James snorted, but Sirius looked a little hostile. “So you’re saying you want to have sex with James?” He directed the question to Lily with a slight glower.

Remus put his hand on Sirius’ leg. “I don’t think that’s what she means.”

“No, it’s not,” Lily said. “And ew.”

“Oy!” James protested.

Lily rolled her eyes. “Merlin, you’re like children. I mean maybe we can just work on raising them, Marls.”

Marlene grimaced. “Look, I can stand you three about as much as I could stand anyone else. And I think it would be nice to bring a little sprog into the world.”

“And,” Lily added, “I don’t think any child would possibly be more loved. Five parents.”

It hadn’t taken much convincing, but later when the three men were at home, Remus expressed his doubts. “It’s not though I don’t want this,” he said as the three of them slipped into bed. It was his turn for the middle which was just as well, as the entire conversation had shaken him. “There’s nothing I’ve wanted more than to be a parent.”

James, leant up on his elbow, looked down at Remus and carefully drew his fingers into Remus’ curls. “So what is it?”

“Only that…well…I wouldn’t be allowed. Being what I am. The baby would have five whole parents who loved the hell out of it, but we can’t ignore the fact that I would have no standing. Should anything ever happen, I’m the odd man out. Or werewolf, as it is.”

James’ face went dark, determined, and he grabbed Remus by the face, kissing him. “That doesn’t matter to us.”

Remus sighed, leaning into James’ palm. “I know. But Merlin forbid anything happen to the four of you, I wouldn’t get to keep the child. No matter my part in it, no matter what any of you want.”

Sirius put his arm round Remus’ waist and held him tight. “Nothing is going to happen to us, Moony.”

Remus let his eyes close a moment. “I’m not saying no. I want this. I think…I think it could be good. But there’s a small part of me that hurts.”

They couldn’t make him feel better. It wasn’t anyone’s fault but the prejudices of the wizarding world. But they went forward with it. Sirius, of course, spent much of his time being overly excited about what it would be like to be a parent. To raise a child. Plotting and planning ways to pass on his pranking knowledge.

James was much the same, though a bit subdued and surprisingly focused on making sure Lily spent the nine full months comfortable growing their child in her body.

Marlene was reserved, but the boys all assumed Lily was pampered thoroughly and well when they weren’t around.

And then left Remus who read all the books and made sure the baby was read to, and played classical music, and told the lump in Lily’s belly stories, “So it will know my voice,” he’d said very quietly when James asked him about it.

Lily was nearly due. It was approaching the end of July and everyone was anxious and exhausted. Lily most of all, who did not appreciate feeling so constantly uncomfortable. The massage was nice, though, as was the quiet lilt of Remus’ voice as he read, his mouth near the skin where a tiny fist or knee was knocking against her insides.

Remus laughed, touching it, and his eyes shone bright when the baby pressed hard against his palm. He looked up at James, then reached over, grabbing James by the ankle to trace lazy patterns along his hairy calf. He went back to reading, James went back to massaging, and Marlene was sat on the floor putting together a muggle cot without magic, because Lily swore she could feel when spells were being used and it put her off. Lily’s head drifted to the side of the sofa, and her breathing evened out in sleep.

They were all in their routine when a knock sounded at the door. James frowned, but Marlene shrugged and got up. “I’ll sort it out,” she said quietly, as not to wake Lily.

Remus went on reading, rubbing James’ calf, James went on massaging, and Lily went on letting herself doze in and out from the sheer comfort of it all.

The door opened, and James peered over, surprised when he saw Frank Longbottom looking decidedly uncomfortable. He stepped in when Marlene moved aside. “Sorry to drop in. I was er…” He looked over at the trio on the sofa, then looked away. “Black said you had today off and I wanted to make sure you were recovered from that wardrobe incident.”

James nodded. “All sorted, thanks, mate.”

Frank nodded, glancing over again, and determinedly looked away from Lily. Then looked back _again_ and neither Remus nor James missed where his eyes settled. On Remus’ hand touching James’ calf.

There was a pause, and in an attempt to not draw attention to himself, Remus didn’t move straight away. After a moment, he carefully used the hand touching James, to turn the page, and he placed his fingertips on the bottom of the book.

No one said anything.

Frank shifted uncomfortably. “Well. Er. I don’t want to disturb erm…” He nodded at Lily who had not opened her eyes to acknowledge Frank’s presence.

“Was that it, then?” James asked, his voice a bit tense.

Frank nodded. “Yeah. Er. See you at work.” He turned on his heel and left, shutting the door hard behind him.

James let out a breath as he looked down at Remus. “Well fuck. I think I know what this is about.”

“He spotted us snogging yesterday,” Remus answered.

James let his head fall forward a bit as he continued to massage Lily. “Shit.”

Remus hesitated before taking his calf again, and then looked over at Marlene who looked confused and a little annoyed. “So he was here for what, exactly?”

“Likely looking to see if James was with Lily,” Remus answered. “And to verify what he probably thinks is true now. James is having an affair with me.”

“Oh bollocks,” Marlene said. “What a right pile of shit.”

James groaned. “And I’m betting by tomorrow, it will be all over the office.” He looked at Remus, then sighed. “Moony, I think you might need to pay a visit to your boyfriend.”

Remus closed his book carefully, pressing a kiss to Lily’s belly. “Give your mum some rest today, sprog. Love you.” With a groan, feeling ages old than his twenty-four year old bones, he got up and tipped James’ head up, kissing him softly. “I love you.”

James kissed back hard. “I love you too, Moons.”

Marlene dashed out of the room before Remus had gone, coming back with a small paper sack. “Muffins.”

Remus blinked. “Er?”

“To take to Sirius. So it doesn’t look…suspicious.”

“Right.” Remus tucked the muffins under his arm, then pressed a kiss to Marlene’s cheek. “Thanks, love. I’ll…sort out what I can.”

Marlene groaned as she threw herself back to the cot. “I don’t sodding care anymore, really. I mean, it’s gone legal now, in all of Britain, hasn’t it? Buggery of all sorts. So…sod what anyone thinks.”

Remus flushed a little, but nodded, then stepped outside to Apparate to the Ministry.

***  
Going straight to Sirius’ office, Remus paused by the closed door. He could hear voices inside, which either meant a meeting, or Frank had got there early. Remus gulped, then knocked and pushed his way in.

“Sirius?”

It was indeed Frank, who was speaking in low tones. He whirled round, his eyes narrowing to a glare. 

“Am I interrupting work?” Remus asked.

Sirius’ cheeks were a bit on the pink side and he let out a small sigh. “Not at all. Frank was just leaving.”

Remus held the door wide, letting Frank pass him before it was closed again, and Remus turned. “Well…”

Sirius stared at him for a long time, then came round the desk with a dark look. “He seems to think that my once-adoring lover is losing interest.” He stalked closer. “Seems to think my once-besotted wolf has found comfort in the arms of another.” Sirius reached Remus, pushing him back against the wall. His voice dropped to a low murmur. “Seems to think my gorgeous Moony has found himself shagging a tall man with incredibly messy hair, lovely dark skin, and ridiculous glasses. What do you think about all that?”

Remus lowered his eyes shyly. “I’m afraid he might be right, Padfoot.”

“Oh?” Sirius’ lip threatened to curve into a smirk.

“But fortunately for you, I believe your beastly lover likes to share. In fact, I very much think he likes to share.”

Sirius drew his hand down Remus’ cheek before pulling him in to a kiss. “Spotted you and Prongs, did he?” he muttered against Remus’ lips.

“That’s what James thinks.” Remus kissed Sirius back for another moment before pulling away. “He stopped by Lily’s today.”

“And were you up to anything dirty, you tart?” Sirius asked as he pulled Remus over to the desk. 

“Only if you call James’ barmy massage oil dirty.”

Sirius scrunched up his face. “I might, a bit.”

“I was reading to the baby,” Remus explained as he took a seat and banged the muffins on the corner of Sirius’ desk. “James was giving Lily her back massage, and Marlene was sorting out the cot. I think it would have looked perfectly innocent but I had my hand on James’ calf and Lily was asleep.”

“Bollocks,” Sirius breathed. “Well, what should we do?”

“Dunno. Something we should discuss with the girls, I reckon. We have a few options.”

“Yeah,” Sirius said. He leant back in his chair, putting his arms behind his head. “We could stage a huge, public row, then not be seen together for a while. Or we can tell Frank he’s being paranoid. We could lie and say it was polyjuice.”

“Except he was with you in the lounge,” Remus pointed out. “When James and I snuck off for a snog.”

“Bugger, you’re right. Unless we tell him we switched bodies because we’re kinky buggers.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “I think,” he said very slowly, “we talk to the girls and decide together. Marls is all for just letting everyone know what we…you know…are.”

Sirius frowned. “Reckon we’d need to speak to Moody, me and James. Make sure there’s no issues with work.”

Remus sighed. “Hadn’t thought. I’m so sorry, Pads. It’s so complicated.” He scrubbed at his face and groaned. “I should have been more careful.”

Sirius got up, walking round the desk and came to a kneel in front of Remus. Wedging Remus’ thighs apart, he took his place there, pressing his hands to Remus’ chest. “Moony. My Moony,” he breathed. “You should be allowed to snog the person you love at his workplace. You should be allowed to do it anywhere. And it’s unfair to each of us that we thought we should hide it.”

Remus leant his head forward until it was touching Sirius’. “I know. I just…want things to be easy, and they never are.”

“First a werewolf, then falling in love with two men,” Sirius said from behind a laugh. “When you go in, Moons, you go in big.”

“Sod off,” Remus said with a grin. He drew his hands up to Sirius’ cheeks and pulled him in for a slow, lingering kiss. “Merlin, I love you so much.”

“Mmm, do you now?”

“I’m afraid so.” Remus nuzzled his big nose against Sirius’ cheek.

“Well thank god, because I love you a rather lot.” He sat back and sighed. “You should go, before I get too distracted to get my paperwork done and I’m even later tonight. You know how James gets when we don’t eat together.”

“A right foul mood, and I’ve no stomach for it tonight,” Remus agreed. With one last kiss, he rose and let Sirius show him to the door. “We’ll figure it out tonight, yeah?”

Sirius nodded. “Tonight.”

*** 

When Sirius got home, Remus and James were cuddled together on the sofa listening to the wireless. They shifted over immediately for Sirius to throw himself all over them, laughing as two sets of arms encircled their third lover.

“Dreadful, was it?” James asked, carding his fingers into Sirius’ hair.

“The worst. Frank was giving me the pity look all day.”

“What did you tell him after he outed me and Moony?”

Sirius snorted. “That I’m not sure he saw what he thought he did. He gave me the speech of, ‘Oh Sirius, I know you and James have always been close, and I know you love Remus. But sometimes the people we love most are capable of hurting us. Sometimes they’re not who we thought they were.’”

“Oh bloody hell,” Remus muttered, giving Sirius’ calves a massage. “What a load of rubbish.”

“Well he’s not wrong, per se,” James said quietly as he reached out to run his hand across the back of Remus’ neck. “He’s only wrong about us.”

“Because he doesn’t know,” Sirius pointed out.

“Well I chatted a bit to Lily and Marlene. Marlene is all for just coming out with it. Lily’s a bit more…well less enthusiastic about the potential drama whilst our baby is still in her womb.” James scrubbed his hand down his face. “What about you two?”

“I only worry because of erm…well. My furry little problem,” Remus said. “It might not be a crime anymore to be what we are, but it’s still mostly a crime for me to exist.”

James’ face, as it always did when the subject of lycanthropy came up, went very dark indeed. “Which we will change,” he said. “However they can’t arrest you for being gay. They can’t arrest you for living here with us.”

“But should someone decide to target you,” Remus pointed out, “either of you, it could cost you your jobs.”

“So let it,” James said. “I’ve got plenty of money in my vault, and I’m still getting offers for Quidditch. The only reason I’m not taking them is because I don’t want to leave the ministry until that bloody Umbridge bitch is out.”

“She won’t be,” Sirius said with a groan. “She’s got her eye on Undersecretary to the Minister.”

“Unless we murder her,” James said.

Remus rolled his eyes. “Let’s not get you sent to Azkaban, love. Honestly. Just…maybe we should chat with Frank and Alice. They’ve been good friends. I think they’d understand.”

“Even with how Frank was brought up?” James challenged. “His mum and all that?”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “I’m with Moony on this one. Frank always seemed to prefer being unlike his mum. We can just invite them over to Lil and Marlene’s and just tell them. Before he starts spreading rumours.”

James sighed. “Fine. If that’s what you want, I’ll go with it.”

“And when things are easier, and after the baby comes,” Remus added to pacify his terse lover, “then we can talk about being open.”

James nodded, then shifted away from the two. “Come on, let’s get tea sorted and make it an early night. If we’re going to sort out Frank, I want to be in top form.”

*** 

Remus woke when his hand reached out to clutch his lover, but instead met empty sheets. Peering in the dark, he saw Sirius sprawled out as he usually was, mouth open in a slight snore, one arm draped across his eyes. The man could and would sleep through nearly anything, but Remus could always tell when something was off.

And it was off when one of them was out of bed.

It was no surprise it was James. He’d been bothered by the whole Frank incident, and Remus recalled a handful of years ago, when the three of them decided to make a go of this rather unusual relationship, he’d been the one fighting the secrecy.

Rolling off the side of the bed, Remus tucked the covers back round Sirius, then grabbed his dressing gown and left the bedroom. He poked round, finding no sign of James, then checked the broom cupboard to find the Nimbus was, indeed, missing.

Heading to the kitchen, he decided to mix up some cocoa as his lover would be a bit chilled when he returned. He put a pot on the cooker and began to melt the chocolate with the milk. Stirring slowly, he leant to the side, peering out the window. Off in the distance, he spotted it—a dark figure doing loops round the tops of the trees.

Remus smiled to himself a bit as he drew out two mugs and poured the chocolate inside. To James’, he added a small handful of sea salt to the top, then cast a warming charm so it would keep until his lover returned. Taking his own, he moved back to the counter to watch out the window as James flew out his frustrations.

From time to time, Remus did wonder how he’d got here. Sirius and James had become a very quiet thing in seventh year after Lily’s final rejection of James by admitting she and Marlene had been a couple for the last two years.

Of course the Marauders took the piss for a few days, leaving it to James to fall in love with a bird who didn’t play for his team. But one afternoon when Sirius and James were supposed to be at Quidditch, Remus nipped into their dorm to find them snogging away like there was no tomorrow.

After his initial shock, Remus insisted they had his blessing, but James could tell something was off. Truth of it was, Remus had been bent since he was old enough to figure out what he wanted and who, and the answer to those questions had always been Sirius and James. But he assumed based on their reputations they hadn’t ever considered it.

And it hurt.

Sirius was the first to sort it out. Climbing into Remus’ bed one night, he snogged him until Remus pushed him away. “You’re with James,” he hissed.

Sirius grinned. “I know.”

“So you can’t…you can’t snog me, Sirius. I don’t want a pity snog!”

Sirius rolled his eyes and took Remus by the front of his pyjamas. “James and I have been shagging since my birthday, Moony. Before Lily rejected him, just so you know. And I have it on good authority James would not mind if you were…erm…interested.”

“In what?” Remus demanded.

“Both of us. He fancied you first, you know. He just thought you weren’t interested.”

Of course it wasn’t as smooth as all that straight away. There were bumps and bruises. Jealousy and confusion. They weren’t sure how to sort out how they should be together. Should it always be the three of them? Could they ever have just two?

But five years later and they were happy. They knew how their dynamic worked. And so long as no one asked any real questions, they felt safe.

Only James had never been pleased with that idea. He was James bloody Potter and wanted to scream at the top of his lungs and declare to the world he was in love with these two men. James had been the first to say it, after all. James, who loved with boisterous, loud, unapologetic fervour. Who took first Remus into his arms after a full moon and pressed kisses to his face, whispering in his ear, “My Moony. I love you.” He’d said it to Sirius that same morning, private and alone, and Remus had known for the tears shining in Sirius’ eyes and the way he held them both a little tighter as James gave over the healing potions.

Sirius was a wild sort of love. Unbidden and at times hysterical. He’d come round to it, to being in love, with a sort of unreserved warmth and open arms. Sirius who had grown up with very little love of his own, clung to it with an almost childlike wonder that this was all his. He’d told James first. That same morning after the moon. With fierce kisses. With Remus he’d waited, and for good reason.

Remus had taken the longest. He’d spent most of his life with so few people who truly loved him in spite of what he was, when he had it, he wasn’t sure what to do with it, exactly. He lived in fear that opening up would leave him bare and raw, and flayed alive if someone were to come and take it away.

Remus was the sort who, when he found people who loved him the way James and Sirius did, he would protect it at all costs. Threaten that love and Remus would kill you, without hesitation. With a smile on his face and a flick of his wand. Afterward he would make himself a cup of cocoa and have a biscuit and not lose a minute of sleep.

That was how Remus loved.

He’d eventually whispered it, into the quiet dark when they were both there holding his shattered bones together because once a month the moon tried to tear him apart. He’d whispered it against forgiving lips which had waited months to hear it.

Just as he finished his cocoa, the shadow in the sky descended and eventually the back garden door eased open. James walked in, clutching his cloak against the deep night chill, and startled when he saw Remus leant against the counter waiting for him.

“Merlin, you just about gave me a heart attack!”

Remus smiled, saying nothing as he passed over the cocoa. When James had it in his hands, Remus’ fingers went to the clasp and pulled the buttons. The fabric slid round James’ shoulders, and Remus backed up, closing the door as he hung it on the hook.

With a smile, Remus looked his lover up and down, amused he’d gone out in his threadbare t-shirt and thin pyjama bottoms. “Must be a bad one,” he said softly.

James sipped the cocoa and tried not to sigh, but failed. “I’m sorry I woke you. I tried not to.”

“You know how I get,” Remus said, keeping his voice low. He didn’t say anything else until James had finished the mug of warm liquid, but when the mug was empty, he set it on the counter and took James by the hips. “I’m sorry.”

James dipped his head onto Remus’. They were almost the same height, and their noses mashed together carefully as he wound his arms round Remus’ waist. “I hate this.”

“I know.” Remus squeezed James about the ribs tight, comforting. “James Potter, I love you so much, and if you can’t hide anymore, then we won’t.”

James made a slightly strangled noise in the back of his throat as he pulled Remus in for a deep kiss. “I can wait,” he breathed against Remus’ lips. “I can. I just…I get so tired of having to let your hand go. Or not being able to be out with you. I get tired of people looking at you and Sirius and not knowing just how bloody much I love you.”

Remus chuckled a little, reaching up with a hand to cup James’ cheek. “Oh love, I think they know. On some level. I think anyone who was at school with us at least has some idea of how very much you love me and Sirius.”

James couldn’t help his grin, because it was true. Not a soul who walked those halls with James Potter didn’t have some idea how very much in love he was with his friends. Even Peter, though it always remained different. But just the same, James was the one who would willingly die in order to know everyone else was safe.

“Let’s get back to bed before Pads wakes up,” Remus said, drawing his hand down to take James’ fingers. “You know how he gets if he wakes up and we’re not there.”

“Yeah,” James said with a chuckle. They walked back to the bedroom, and eventually climbed beneath the covers. The motion woke Sirius just a bit, just to roll over and bury his nose in the back of James’ hair.

“S’wrong?”

“Nothing, love,” James said, tugging Sirius tight against his back.

“Mmpfph.” Sirius yawned and buried his face down into the pillow. 

The snoring resumed, and Remus smiled as he moved closer, face-to-face with James. “Anything you want, love,” he repeated.

James closed his eyes as he drew Remus close. “Soon,” he breathed. “Just…soon.”

*** 

Remus was on Lily duty the next day as Sirius and James had work. Luckily it was Frank’s day off, so they sent him the owl, asking him over to Lily’s for a chat. ‘Please bring Alice,’ was the last line, as Lily felt the need to inform the three earlier that morning Alice was well aware of the circumstances.

“It’ll make things easier,” Sirius said, sat on James’ desk, in front of his lover. Their door was shut, spelled locked so they wouldn’t have any rude interruptions. “Even if he’s a git about it, she’ll get him to come round.”

“Not to mention, I’m sure Lily will have a charm that keeps him from telling anyone until we’re ready,” James mentioned. He leant forward, putting his palms on top of Sirius’ thighs. “I just wish we could…I dunno. I wish everyone knew and that no one would care. I hate that it matters so much to some.”

Sirius sighed, reaching out to palm James’ cheek. He remembered the night James had come to him, looking like he was well shattered. Climbing through Sirius’ closed bed curtains, he crawled beneath Sirius’ duvet and bit down on his lip.

“Problem, Prongs?” Sirius had fancied James for years, but had never really considered it. But he couldn’t lie to himself about how awful it felt whenever James asked Lily to Hogsmeade. Or how good it felt when she turned him down.

James though, seemed to have something on his mind. He was laid down next to Sirius, staring at him. “I erm…” He cleared his throat and rubbed a hand down his face. “Lily doesn’t fancy me,” he said, and when Sirius gave him a very patronising look, James rolled his eyes and shoved at his shoulder. “She fancies Marlene.”

Sirius blinked. Then coughed. “Marls?”

James turned his gaze away. “Well yes. Apparently. Which then got me thinking and I was erm…well the thing is…” He took a breath, then dared to look Sirius in the face. “Well maybe she’s on to something.”

Sirius didn’t dare hope, and chose to be deliberately obtuse instead. “You fancy Marlene as well.”

“You, you fucking git. I fancy you.”

There hadn’t been any way to misinterpret that. And somehow it led to here. Where they were now, with James’ hands on Sirius’ thighs, and Sirius with his arms loped round James’ neck, basking in each other.

Tilting his face down, Sirius pulled James even closer and buried his face in the top of the messy locks. “It’ll be alright. We’ve got Moony and Lily on it. I promise, it will.”

James clutched Sirius harder, and put his face in Sirius’ chest. “I know. I trust you.”

*** 

Upon learning she was only to tell Frank, Lily relaxed a lot more about the relationship issue. Remus didn’t need to do any more convincing than that, and after offering to sort out the night’s tea so Lily and Marlene could spend their evening snuggling on the couch until guests arrived, he had become the house favourite.

“You know,” Marlene called out as Remus prepared several pieces of fish for baking, “if those lads ever get tired of you, you’d be welcome here.”

“Not for sex, though,” Lily called out.

Remus poked his head round the corner and rolled his eyes. “Honestly, do you mind?”

Marlene, who had Lily between her legs, her hands wrapped over Lily’s massive stomach, grinned. “I don’t mind at all. You’re rather nice to have round here, you know.”

“I’m sure,” Remus said dryly. He went back to work, and when he was finished, he walked out to find Marlene leant over the couch, holding Lily by the face and kissing her deeply.

“I’m off for a bath before the guests arrive. Been painting the muggle way all sodding day.” Marlene picked at a few specks of lavender paint on her arm. “You’re so lucky I love you.”

Lily gave her a sweet smile as she ambled off, and Remus took a seat on the sofa near Lily’s feet. “You’re really okay with tonight?” Remus pressed. “It’s just…James is…”

“Being James, I know,” Lily said with a sigh. “Insufferable git as usual.”

“You’re the one who wanted his DNA,” Remus pointed out.

“Well I’d have gone for yours,” Lily said, “if it was legal. Might consider it in the future if James and Sirius have their way at the Ministry.” Lily sniffed a bit. “Maybe not Black’s though. Don’t trust that lot.”

Remus laughed a bit. “I reckon not. Though Sirius and Reg turned out alright, didn’t they?”

Lily shrugged. “Where’s the younger got to these days? You lot ever hear from him?”

“Sirius gets a letter weekly. He’s come round during the winter hols. Working in curse breaking. Highly paid when they learnt what he did for Dumbledore.”

“At fourteen, too,” Lily mused. “Well, maybe I’d consider Black. I mean, they are unbelievably smart. We’d risk having a Slytherin, though.”

Remus laughed, reaching out to squeeze her ankle. “Reckon they’re not all bad. Andromeda’s pretty good.”

“She is, that.” Lily sniffed again, then shifted so her legs were splayed over Remus’ lap. “You three plan to be here right? For the birth?”

“Wouldn’t miss it. James is already sorting out some alarm thingie for the mirrors, and a portkey. He’s…a bit obsessed.”

“Git,” Lily said again, but her tone was fond. If I wasn’t a raging lesbian, he might have worn me down. Course I would have said no anyway, seeing as he was too in love with the pair of you for any proper relationship. Who wants to compete with that?”

Remus flushed just a little bit, thinking just how doting his lovers were. “I wouldn’t, believe me.” And there was a short time where he felt like he was competing for their attention, the span of time when it had been just Sirius and James, and Remus had been on the outside looking in.

Lily let out a small groan, pressing her hand to her ribs, and interrupted Remus’ musings. “God, I can’t wait for this thing to get _out_ of my body. There’s like a foot or elbow or something in my ribs. I have never been this miserable. I swear to Merlin, Marls is doing this next time.”

Remus leant over and began to rub soothing circles on Lily’s belly, right where her hand was trying to urge the baby down. Eventually he felt it shift hard, and she let out a sigh of relief. “Better?”

“You’re a dream, Moony,” Lily said, her eyes closing. “I want you right by my side during the labour. I’m not doing this without you. The sprog actually listens to you.”

Remus had a secret smile for this baby. This baby who would be his in everything but name. And it still hurt a bit, and he was still so cautious because somewhere deep inside he knew he could lose everything with just a word. But he allowed himself the fragile hope to accept this was his life.

His hand splayed out over the belly and he lost himself in those gentle kicks.

*** 

The five of them were sat round the lounge when Frank and Alice arrived. It was tense, Frank giving everyone suspicious looks, especially to Marlene as it was obvious to him she had no business being there.

“Well,” James said, leaning a bit forward in his chair. He waited for Alice and Frank to take their seats. “We’ve supper cooking, but we wanted to sort out our little chat first.”

Frank blinked at him, looking a fair bit angry. “Listen, Potter, you’re a damn good auror, and I’ve been mates with you since school but if you think I’m going to sit here and listen to you…”

“Lily and I aren’t a couple,” James blurted, stopping Frank’s words.

Frank blinked. “Sorry? Isn’t she pregnant with your child?”

“Our child,” Marlene piped up. “Alice knows.”

Frank blinked over at his wife. “Er?”

“Listen, mate,” Sirius chimed in, “whilst I appreciate you looking after my heart and loins and all that…it’s not necessary. I know James and Remus were snogging the other day.”

Frank cleared his throat. “Erm…”

“In fact, it was highly encouraged.”

Alice turned her face away, attempting to hide her smile. “Darling, breathe.”

Frank took a huge breath. “What are you saying? You approve? And Lily erm…what…okay someone please explain.”

“Marlene and I are a couple. We’ve been a couple since the end of sixth year. Properly, anyway,” Lily said, rubbing her hand on her belly.

“You and,” Frank said very slowly, “Marlene?”

Lily nodded. “Yes.”

“And erm…” Frank’s eyes darted between James, Sirius, and Remus. “Right. Right I…” He cleared his throat again, then looked at Alice suddenly as though she had betrayed him. “You know? This entire time, you knew?”

“Yes, darling,” she said. “When your dormmates start shagging, it’s a bit hard not to notice.”

“Unless you’re Frank,” Sirius said with a huge grin, reaching over to clap Frank on the knee.

Frank’s head was shaking. “You…you lot were always _awake_ plotting and getting us points lost. I didn’t want to know.” He sucked in his breath. “Merlin, was Peter…”

“Straight as an arrow. His marriage is very real,” James said solemnly.

“So what I saw,” Frank went on, “in the corridor…”

“Business as usual.” James reached over and took Remus’ hand in his, stroking his knuckles gently with his thumb. “We live together. Marlene and Lily, and the three of us, decided we wanted to start a family. We can’t go public for obvious reasons.”

“Obvious. Yes,” Frank said, sounding a bit out of breath.

“We’d appreciate it if you kept it to yourself,” James went on.

Frank leant back and put his hands over his face. “And here I was researching curses for Lily and Sirius to cast on your delicate bits.”

There was a pause, then James burst out laughing, the rest to follow. “That’s kind of you, mate.”

Frank dropped his hands and shook his head. “Barmy. The fucking lot of you.”

“But you’re alright with it?” Sirius pressed. 

“Mate, if I had any problems, I’d have said something when I assumed the four of you—because I just never knew with Pete—were getting up to more dirty business. I just assumed you’d moved on. Or something.”

James squeezed Remus’ hand tighter as Sirius’ arm came round his waist. “Never.” And there was a definite finality in his voice that not even Frank Longbottom could miss.

*** 

31 July, 1981

“Harry James Potter.”

Sirius, who was currently cradling the sleeping bundle of adorable, fluffy-haired thing, shook his head. “Biased, is what that is. Two of James’ names. Bloody biased.”

“Three, if you count that Harry’s a family name,” James said, coming up behind Sirius and wrapped his arms round him. He rested his chin on Sirius’ shoulder and looked down at the baby. “Next one we can name after you.”

“You’re fucking mad if you think I’m ever doing that again,” Lily called from the bed. She had Remus on one side of her, Marlene on the other, and her eyes were half-closed. Thirteen long hours of labour before Harry came into the world. “I’ll never be the same.”

Remus leant over to kiss her cheek. “None of us will, Lils. We saw the whole process. It was…”

“Disgusting,” Marlene offered. “Can’t believe you suggested I get up to any of that. Fucking mad, you are.” But she was holding Lily tight, pressing kisses along her neck. “Of course you’re a fucking goddess and I love you so much I can hardly stand it.”

Lily turned her head to capture Marlene in a fierce kiss. “I love you too.”

Remus carefully removed himself from the couple, going to his own lovers. He’d yet to hold the baby. Every time he thought about it, his arms felt suspiciously weak, like they’d give out at any second. But Sirius was staring at him, bound and determined now.

“Go on, Moony. He’s been waiting nine long months to meet you. Listening to all your stories and music and all that other rubbish.”

Remus felt his throat go tight again, the way it had when he first set eyes on their son. “Well I erm…”

James huffed, then strolled over to the sofa where he sat, spreading his legs. “Sit down then, if you want to be a git about it.”

Remus most certainly didn’t _want_ to be a git about it, but he could hardly help himself. He plonked down between James’ legs and let Sirius very carefully ease the baby into the crook of Remus’ arms.

“God, look at them. How will they survive on their first night without us?” Marlene wondered.

“I imagine several nightly mirror calls,” Lily predicted.

“Oh fuck off, they won’t. We’re turning those things off,” Marlene insisted.

Remus wasn’t paying much attention though. Not with James wrapped round him from behind, and Sirius pressed to his side, and this tiny bundle made of literal love and a funny, flat nose and scrunched up mouth in his arms.

“Oh hell,” he whispered, choked. 

“I know,” James breathed against the back of his neck. “And he’s ours.”

Remus reached out to prod at the small nose, smiling when Harry scrunched his face up and shifted, then settled back down. “He is.”

“Lucky thing,” Sirius whispered gently.

And he was, really. Luckiest baby in the world.


End file.
